Mi vida antes que que la tuya
by kty kcrs
Summary: Prometo estar siempre a tu lado y protegerte sin importar lo que suceda, le prometió, pero Bella nunca pensó que sería capaz de llevar hasta tal extremo su promesa… su vida antes que la mía. BxE


_**Lamentablemente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ya que salieron de un magnifico sueño de la talentosa S. Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Mi vida antes que la tuya**_

Sigilosamente e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Edward entró en la habitación que compartía con Bella y sonrió al ser consciente de la hermosa mujer que tenía por novia, y de la cual estaba completamente enamorado.

Hace tan solo uno cuantos años, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, con raudo pero un tanto torpe caminar, el se quedaba embobado viendo como su largo y ondulado cabello, se mecía al compás de su caminar, o como su esencia totalmente única e inconfundible, dejaba un rastro que lo incitaba a seguirla cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado.

El, a pesar de ser bastante añorado entre la población femenina del instituto, nunca prestó mayor atención. De vez en cuando aceptaba salir con alguna de ellas, pero cuando notaba que las cosas se le comenzaban a escapar de las manos, el de forma totalmente caballerosa y amable, les hacía saber que lo que el era capaz de ofrecer se limitaba tan solo a una amistad ya que hace mucho tiempo estaba totalmente enamorado de otra mujer, al escuchar esto todas desistían, ya que era más que obvio que lo que querían de Edward, no era su amistad.

Había intentado en varias ocasiones acercarse a Isabella, pero lo único que había conseguido era una tímida sonrisa y el característico – _pero tan adorable_ – sonrojo de sus mejillas, el cual logró cautivar aún más a Edward.

Varias veces había tenido la intención de invitarle un café o un helado, para confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero siempre el nerviosismo y el miedo al rechazo le jugaban una mala pasada.

Pero una tarde en la que pocos alumnos se encontraban rondando los pasillos del instituto, y cuando el se disponía a marcharse a su casa luego de un largo y agobiante día, sintió un estruendoso sonido proveniente de las escaleras. Un sonido que no podía significar otra cosa que alguien había sufrido un accidente.

Corrió alarmado por ayudar a quien fuese que se encontraba en apuros, y tratando de memorizar todo lo que Carlisle – _su padre - _ le había enseñado que debía hacer en caso de emergencia.

Pero en el instante que llegó hasta las escaleras, todos los pasos que había logrado memorizar de las técnicas de resucitación se borraron de su cabeza.

Bajó de dos en dos los peldaños para luego ponerse de rodilla al lado del inconsciente cuerpo de Isabella… su amada Isabella.

Con mucho cuidado, luego de cerciorarse que su respiración estaba relativamente normal, la tomó en sus brazos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la enfermería del instituto.

Puesto que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, haciendo equilibrio, elevó un pie y pateó la puerta además de gritar, para que la enfermera a cargo abriera de una buena vez para que le permitiera entrar.

Cuando esta se abrió, Edward ingresó sin esperar a que lo hicieran pasar, la enfermera iba a sermonearlo y decirle que era un mal educado por entrar de esa forma, hasta que se dio cuenta que la alumna que traía en sus brazos estaba inconsciente.

Edward se puso a un lado de la camilla para no molestar en el actuar de la enfermera, mientras atentamente observaba si Bella respondía ante las atenciones de la profesional, la cual luego de un par de minutos – _que a el le parecieron eternos - _ Isabella abrió los ojos, lo cual hizo que una amplia sonrisa se adueñara del rostro de Edward.

Rápidamente acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Bella, tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, y le preguntó si se sentía bien, si le dolía algo, si necesitaba algo... preguntas que fueron silenciadas por un suave _"Estoy bien" _ de parte de Bella, seguido de una suave sonrisa al ver y sentir que sus manos estaban por fin, en contacto con las de la persona que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos desde hace bastante tiempo.

Desde ese día nunca más se separaron, iniciaron una hermosa amistad, pasaban tardes enteras juntos, muchas veces disfrutando de ese exquisito silencio que se forma cuando las palabras salen sobrando por que te sientes tan conectado con la otra persona, que simplemente no son necesarias, gozando única y exclusivamente de la compañía que el otro les ofrecía.

Una tarde que se encontraban en el claro que había visto crecer y fortalecer su amistad, mientras disfrutaban de esos minutos de silencio, fue que Edward inició la conversación que desde hace tanto había querido comenzar.

-_Bella... necesito hablar algo muy serio contigo - _ Dijo el joven mientras afirmaba su espalda contra el árbol que estaba tras el.

Ella que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de Edward, ya que estaba juntando las flores silvestres que tanto le gustaban a Reneé, dejó el pequeño ramillete en el suelo y con el ceño fruncido llegó al encuentro de su – _hasta ese momento –_ mejor amigo.

-_¿Y que es eso tan "serio" que tienes que hablar conmigo? – _Respondió ella en tono gracioso, mientras hacía comillas en el aire con los dedos para acentuar esa palabra.

_-Juro que no se como comenzar esto... tampoco sé como lo vas a tomar … pero creo y siento que ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote… ni mintiéndome, pero cuando te lo diga quiero que seas totalmente sincera en relación a lo que sientes – _dijo esto ultimo mientras acariciaba una de las suaves manos de la joven.

_-¿Sabes que me estas asustando cierto? - _ Dijo la castaña mientra le daba un sutil apretón de manos a Edward - _ Habla de una vez, por que juro que miles de cosas, cada una peor que la anterior, se están pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos._

_-__Ya me cansé de ser el mejor amigo…no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo... lo he intentado desde hace muchísimo tiempo…pero me cansé de seguir fingiendo – _Habló mientras la mirada de Bella de pronto fue directo al suelo, al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de un salino líquido que amenazaba con salir.

La joven dió unos cuantos pasos en sentido contrario, marcando una dolorosa distancia entre ella y hasta hace unos segundos… amigo.

-_Bella… me enamoré y ya no sé que hacer con esto – _Dijo mientras las lágrimas de ella se adueñaban en forma silenciosa aun más de sus mejillas -_ no sé como ocultar los deseos que tengo de abrazarte y besarte cada vez que estás cerca, de retenerte entre mis brazos y no dejarte escapar nunca – _Continuó hablando mientras avanzaba un par de pasos, para poder reposar su mano de forma suave sobre el hombro de Bella.

La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios de la joven, mientras que las lágrimas que antes derramaba por tristeza, ahora se tornaban de pura y completa felicidad.

-_Bella sé que quizá… tu ya quieres a alguien de la forma en que yo a ti…y si es así necesito saberlo, por que estoy dispuesto a conquistarte… Te amo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir – _Esto último casi lo susurró, mientras que una idea se formaba en la mente de Bella.

-_Tienes razón… si hay alguien a quien yo quiero y para serte sincera desde hace mucho – _Dijo luego de haberse aclarado la garganta.

-_Lo quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, y hace muy poco me enteré que el corresponde mis sentimientos… y de verdad yo tampoco lo voy a dejar ir, por primera vez me enamoré, y saber que el siente lo mismo es una de las mejores sensaciones que alguna vez creí tener – _Continuó hablando sin voltear, mientras con el dorso de la mano se quitaba las lágrimas que habían bañado sus mejillas.

-_Bueno… si el también te corresponde… creo… creo que yo no puedo hacer nada… al menos, ¿Puedo saber quien es el afortunado? –_ Preguntó en un tono notablemente angustiado, mientras dejaba caer la mano, que antes estaba en el hombro de Bella.

La joven con una amplia sonrisa en los labios se giró para hacer frente a Edward

-_No veo por que eso tenga que importarte... lo que si tienes que saber, es que esa persona me hace completamente feliz, que esa persona es lo que siempre desee, junto a el no necesito a nada ni a nadie más… a nadie - _ Repitió esta última frase, mirando directamente a los hermosos, pero ahora vidriosos ojos de Edward.

_-__Bueno… si el es así de perfecto… no entiendo por que estoy aquí – _Dijo antes de darle la espalda a Bella y comenzar a caminar de forma rápida.

Bella al sentir que se estaba alejando demasiado como para alcanzarlo, corrió tras el hasta que llego a su lado y jaló uno de sus brazos, para luego decirle que se detuviera.

-_¿Qué más quieres decirme? Creo que me quedó todo bastante claro... no tiene fin seguir con esto – _Bufó mientras ella lo observaba con cara divertida.

_-Claro que no entendiste nada… pero yo te voy a explicar – _Dijo Bella antes de alzarse en puntas de pie, rodear el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y luego besarlo directamente en los labios.

Bella movía sus labios de forma lenta sobre la inmóvil boca de su acompañante. Los brazos de Edward colgaban a sus costados, mientras que intentaba razonar que era lo que estaba pasando. Bella al no sentir respuesta, aun después de tanta insistencia de sus inexpertos labios, se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-_¿Piensas quedarte sin hacer nada?… Para dar un beso se necesitan dos –_ Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos se clavaban en los de Edward.

De pronto una gran sonrisa se adueñó de los labios del joven, rodeó la cintura de Bella con sus brazos y comenzó a girar con ella entre sonoras carcajadas, para luego colmarla de besos, como tantas noches había soñado hacerlo, mientras que cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, le prometía que estaría siempre a su lado y que la protegería eternamente, sin importar lo que sucediera.

_-Recuerda que me prometiste que hoy saldríamos a dar una vuelta en tu moto… quiero inaugurar tu regalo – _Dijo Bella, sacando a Edward de su ensoñaciones, mientras ajustaba el cierre de la cazadora que el le había dado hace unos días.

-_Y yo cumplo lo que prometo amor - _Respondió con una de esas sonrisas que sabía, tanto le gustaba a su novia… y pronta esposa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que estuvieran en la entrada de su casa, dispuestos para salir a recorrer las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Bella siempre se había quejado que el casco le quedaba demasiado grande y que le incomodaba, así que Edward como era de costumbre cedió ante sus peticiones, y solo el usaba el casco en esta ocasión.

Luego de llevar ya varios minutos recorriendo los verdes parajes de su tan tranquilo pueblo, los brazos de la joven comenzaron a ceñirse con mayor fuerza aún en la cintura de su novio, al notar que este aumentaba la velocidad de la motocicleta.

-_Edward baja un poco la velocidad... sabes que no me gusta que manejes tan rápido – _Recriminó la joven un tanto asustada.

_-__¿Bella por favor?... No me digas que mi valiente chica está asustada –_ El respondió con tono que usaba cada vez que solo para hacerla enojar, se burlaba de ella.

_-Sí... tú chica tiene miedo...y mucho__, así que si no quieres dormir hoy en el sillón será mejor que bajes la velocidad _– Respondió aferrándose aún más a su novio, mientras picaba las costillas de este con sus finos dedos, para hacerle notar que estaba hablando en serio.

_-Bueno…si es que comenzamos con amenazas... yo también tengo las mías – _Musitó Edward.

_-__Ya dí lo que tengas que decir... pero hazlo rápido…no estoy bromeando cuando digo q estoy asustada – _Recriminó ella.

_-Bajaré la velocidad solo si me dices cuanto me amas – _Pidió el joven.

_-Edward tu sabes perfectamente que te amo como nunca he amado nadie más... eres la única persona de la cual me he enamorado… te amo, te amo, te amo…pero baja la velocidad – _Angustiada volvió a pedir.

_-__Yo también te amo de esa forma y mucho más que eso… pero para comprobar que lo que dices es cierto... quiero que me des un abrazo, pero no uno cualquiera, quiero uno de esos fuertes uno de esos que te dejan sin respiración – _y volvió a insistir con sus peticiones.

Bella asustada, hizo lo que Edward le pedía, cruzó uno de sus brazos por su pecho, mientras que el otro lo mantenía rodeando la cintura de su novio y lo abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, para luego volver a insistir en su petición.

-_Amor por favor…baja la velocidad, te amo y te daré todos los abrazos que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa…pero baja la velocidad – _Volvió a pedir.

-_¿Sabes? Aun no me convenzo de bajar la velocidad… quiero un beso en mi mejilla, uno como esos que me dabas cuando solo éramos amigos _– Pidió, mientra las manos de Bella lo despojaban del casco para darle un sonoro beso, tal como el pedía.

_-Ahora__… y esto será lo último que te pida... quiero que te pongas el casco…y te aferres a mi como si tu vida dependiera de eso –_ Fue la última petición del Edward.

_-Edward prometiste bajar la velocidad…hazlo por favor_ – Pidió por última vez la joven, luego de cubrir su cabeza con el molesto casco.

_-Si amor…__y también prometí protegerte eternamente _– Respondió.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, cuando el teléfono de la residencia Cullen, comenzó a sonar. Carlisle que estaba a unos cuantos pasos contestó. Luego de escuchar lo que tenían que decirle y dejando descolgado el teléfono, gritó desesperado a Esme y el resto de su familia para que bajaran.

_-Bella y Edward... ellos tuvieron un accidenten moto… y están heridos gravemente – _Pudo decir antes que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes y corrieran de forma desesperada hacia sus autos para llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Manejaron de forma desesperada, rogando que todo estuviese bien, implorando que ambos se encontraran estables, rezando para que aun tanto Bella como Edward, estuviesen con vida.

Pero cuando llegaron al Hospital, el médico que atendió a los jóvenes enamorados, no les tenía buenas noticias, Edward había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el que fue la causa de su muerte, mientras que Bella al ser la única que llevaba el casco salió prácticamente ilesa de ese fatídico accidente.

Las últimas palabras que entre dolorosos quejidos pudo decir Edward, mientras en penumbras observaba a Bella a un costado de el, siendo atendida por los paramédicos fueron:"_Solo quería que ella se salvara"._

Edward s había percatado que la motocicleta no tenía frenos, mucho antes que Bella le pidiera que bajara la velocidad, mucho antes que le dijera que lo amaba, mucho antes que lo estrechara fuertemente entre sus brazos, mucho antes que lo besara en la mejilla… y sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que la sentiría así de cerca, fue que le pidió todas esas cosas, que para Bella en ese momento sonaron a tontos juegos infantiles, pero que para Edward significaban la última vez que se sentiría total y completamente vivo.

Aún a costa de su propia vida, Edward protegió la de su amada, disfrutó de los últimos abrazos, de los últimos te amo y de las últimas caricias, para irse a un lugar al que su novia aun no debía visitar.

_¿Serías capaz de hacer tú lo mismo?_

_¿Entregar tu vida, para salvar la de alguien más?_

_¿De verdad el amor…pero ese verdadero... puede tanto?_

_**Hola…**_

_**Si, yo otra vez con historias con un final triste, pero es que hace un tiempo encontré un video en youtube tan solo con unas cuantas frases, y con una canción de fondo.**_

_**Esas frases relataban esta historia, aunque un tanto distinta, quise adaptarla a mis amados personajes… y este fue el resultado.**_

_**A mi por lo menos al releer esto, me deja una extraña sensación, me dan ganas de decirle y demostrarle a todas la personas que son importantes en mi vida cuanto las quiero… quizá mañana es demasiado tarde.**_

_**Como me puse mamona le envió un fuerte beso a Anne Hildweller, Cunning_angel, Alexa, Norimaki, HUtau, Raqeel, Panic`Time, **__**Manne Skarsgard**__** y Miss Kathy90... personitas a las que les tengo demasiado cariño... aunque a algunas desde mucho antes que a otras.**_

_**Cariños y espero que esto sea de su agrado.**_

_**Besitos.**_


End file.
